The Book
by ladybrit
Summary: Doc decides he needs to take a few days vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**The Book** November 2012

_Just a quick note to thank Singerme for suggesting this story and LJ for her help by making one particular chapter a little more intense. Jules Verne's book, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea also played a part. _

Chapter 1

Dr. Galen Adams was sitting at his old, roll top desk, staring unseeing at a pile of medical records in front of him. He had tried to keep up to date records ever since he had started in practice, but since coming to Dodge City about four years ago, he had realized that was not always an easy proposition. There were so many trail hands, drifters and other people just passing through, these folks he got to see just one time to suture a cut, dig out a bullet or patch up after a fight. After a while he had given way to keeping a big ledger just writing down the date, the name of the patient - or at least the name he was told - and the procedure he performed. He left the last column blank and would only fill it in only if he actually got paid. He tried to enter everything in this ledger and looking to his bookcase he saw that he had already filled five such books and was working on a sixth. There were patients he was likely to see on more than one occasion, people that lived in Dodge and the surrounding countryside. Homesteaders, ranchers and of course people here from the town. Folks whose babies he would deliver, whose children he would see through childhood illnesses and whose bones he would fix when they came off horses or fell off of roofs. He tried to keep more complete up to date records on these. Such were the three deliveries he had left to record and the sick children he had treated, two for chicken pox and one for croup. Then Tillman Winters had fallen off a ladder and broke his leg, and young Jeff Stokes had been thrown by his new horse and sustained a concussion, he would just enter those in the big ledger. He'd had a couple of drifters come by on different days with minor complaints; he didn't even bother to record those. He pulled the last record he needed to complete closer to him, it was the thickest one of all and he had a lot of writing to do.

Since arriving in Dodge those four years ago, he had worked all seven days of each week with very little in the way of a break. Sure he had been fishing the odd time or two, and had accompanied the Marshal to Wichita or Hays on at least three occasions to give evidence in a trial, but never quite got away from his work. He was always available, night or day, to anyone who needed his services and being the only Doctor for at least a hundred miles around that was definitely a full time job.

These last 3 weeks, especially, had taken a great toll on him. He had treated gunshot wounds before, must have dug hundreds of bullets out of men, and a few from women, but this last one took every bit of his ability. He had worried day and night for a whole week about the outcome. His failure would have meant the loss of a good friend, and probably of more importance, Dodge would have suffered the loss of the one man who had been able to bring a semblance of law and order to the town. The responsibility had rested squarely on his shoulders for all that time. For the first five days he had barely slept, just dozed for ten minutes here or there at his patient's bedside, trying to cope with the fevers and delirium, infection and pain. Every time he set foot outside the office he faced a barrage of townspeople wanting to know how the Marshal was doing, was he going to be okay. People were worried, the town had changed since he had been here, the man lying upstairs in his office had brought a relative peace to the place and made it where people could actually live and raise a family without being in constant fear of violence of some sort. They were scared that if he did not recover, their lives would also fall apart. The responsibility for his patient's and hence the town's survival had been his alone and now he needed a break from all that, he needed to feel free from the pressure, feel free from everyone looking to him for support, free to just put up his feet and relax without the likelihood of someone coming knocking on his door.

He took a deep breath and reached for that last record he wanted to finish. The chart was already the thickest he had. Carefully he drew diagrams showing the location of the two bullets he had extracted, described in reasonable detail the procedures he had performed and then the 10 days of recovery. It had been a trying time for all. There was a certain relief to him when the tall lawman had walked - well maybe walked wasn't quite the word to describe the unsteady barely upright gait - out of his office this morning declaring that he had been confined to bed for long enough. Adams had watched from his window hoping the man would not fall down the stairs and break a leg or some other bone. As he made it to the street, the Marshal had somehow managed to pull himself upright and walk with reasonable steadiness towards the Long Branch saloon. At that point the good doctor had left the window and returned to his desk.

Finally he finished writikng, unconsciously he wiped his mustache with the palm of his hand and then sat thinking for a while. Just a few days away from all this - that was what he needed. Somehow he would work it out. He looked at his calendar, no more babies due for another week. Now was a good time to leave, perhaps he would not even tell anyone where he was going. He could almost feel the relief now. There was an old cabin about twenty miles northeast of town. He had heard tell that a family, name of Finney, had lived there once, but left about ten years ago. He had taken refuge in the cabin one night on his way back from seeing a patient just a couple of months ago. A sudden storm had hit the prairie and the cabin had provided a safe haven to ride out the bad weather. If he remembered rightly there was a small stream close by, he bet there would be some good fishing there.

He went to file the thick chart back in its place and as he did so his eye settled on the spine of a book bound in brown leather. He remembered buying it almost a year ago. He had been in Wichita with the Marshal, testifying at a murder trial. They were waiting on the verdict, and would hopefully be able to catch the evening train back to Dodge. He had been browsing through a book store and came across this book. It was a recent novel of much acclaim written by a Frenchman, name of Jules Verne. Here was an English translation published a few years ago. He had taken the book from the shelf and started reading the first few pages telling of an enormous sea creature that was attacking great ships on the oceans of the world and inflicting heavy damage. The problem had become so severe that the United States had had a specially rigged frigate built and appointed a Captain Farragut to go and hunt down this creature. That was as far as he got before Dillon found him and they had returned to the courtroom for the pronouncement. His curiosity was peaked by what he had read, and he managed to purchase the book before leaving the bookstore. When he returned to Dodge he had unpacked his bag and placed the book on the shelf where it had remained until now. He had not had time to open a page since. He decided that the book was coming with him on his trip, he was going to make time to read it.

O0O0O0O0

Kitty had just unlocked the outer doors of the Long Branch, she could hardly believe the sight that was headed towards her.

"Matt, Doc told you that you should stay up there in bed for at least another week."

"I know Kitty but I think he was getting bored with my company."

He grinned at her, and she melted. Smiling she shook her head knowing how forced inactivity irked her cowboy.

"You'd better come on in and I'll find you a cup of coffee."

They sat talking over their steaming cups for about ten minutes, then the Marshal left to make his way slowly to the jail. Kitty followed him with her eyes, watching his careful progress and hoping that he would at least take it easy for a few more days.

It was later that morning that she saw Doc. She hadn't realized how tired the last few weeks had left him. She knew he had been worried about Matt and had worked hard and long hours trying to pull him through this latest injury, but right now the man looked totally exhausted. They were both headed in the direction of Mr. Jonas's store.

She listened as she heard him buying some fishing hooks and tackle from the storekeeper - that made her feel better - at least he was planning an afternoon's relaxation by Silver Creek. She said nothing about it when he turned around and saw her coming towards him.

"You heading for lunch Doc?"

He turned to look at her, almost guiltily.

"Not right now Kitty, I have a couple more errands I need to run - maybe I'll catch up with you later."

He was getting ready to leave the store when he turned back to her.

"Er... Kitty," she looked questioningly at him, "keep an eye on Matt, be sure he gets plenty of rest for the next few days."

She didn't quite understand the remark, surely the physician himself would be doing that. Maybe he thought she would have a better chance of getting his recalcitrant patient to listen to reason, "Sure Doc," she said, and thought no more about it.

He left the store and she went about buying the few provisions she needed.

Meantime Doc made his way along the boardwalk. As he passed the Long Branch he saw that Sam was in there alone, cleaning the bar and washing glasses. He went inside and had a brief conversation with the man, then headed back to his own office to pack a few things. On the way he stopped by the stable and told Moss he would need his buggy in about an hour. Moss did not find that at all unusual. The Physician often headed out in the mid morning if he had several calls to make.

No one paid any attention as the Doctor drove his buggy along Front Street and out of town, which was exactly how he had planned it. As the miles between him and Dodge increased, so did his sense of wellbeing. It was like a weight he had been carrying for weeks now was slowly disappearing from his shoulders.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Book**

Chapter 2

It was later that day when Kitty watched Matt make his way carefully along the boardwalk. Although to most people he would appear his usual strong, formidable self, she could see that he was tired and hurting.

She stepped out onto the street just before he got to the Long Branch.

"Hello Matt," she said looking into his face, His eyes told her everything she needed to know. "You need to rest up for a while, Cowboy, before you collapse right here on Front Street. That would not look good to all the fine citizens of this town."

"I know Kitty I just had so much work to catch up on. Just one more thing to do, then I'll go back to the jail and rest for a while."

"Oh no," she told him sternly, "when you've taken care of that," she pointed to the envelope he was carrying, "you go on upstairs to my rooms and rest, that way I can see that you are not disturbed." He started to object but she lightly touched his arm, "I promise I'll come and get you if anything happens that Chester or I can't deal with." He looked into her face and smiled just a little, "All right, I'll be back," then he turned to continue on his errand.

Much against his better judgment Matt did as she suggested and about two hours later the saloon owner headed up to her room to find the tall lawman sprawled out on her bed. She eased his boots off and found a blanket to throw over him, then quietly closed the door and made her way back downstairs.

The evening was fairly quiet. Sam was the only barkeep working so Kitty helped out here and there, pulling a few beers and checking on some of the patrons seated at the tables.

Several hours passed before Chester came up behind her.

"You seen Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty?"" Yes" she said carefully "do you need him for something?"

"Not really, I just hadn't seen him around since early this morning."

"He's fine Chester, just resting upstairs for a while."

The jailer was a little embarrassed by the thought,

"You know he can't rest down at the jail, people coming and going all the time."

That at least made sense to him.

"Well you know I'd do my best to keep the place quiet for him." He looked a little downcast wondering that maybe she didn't think he took good care of his boss.

"Come to think of it Miss Kitty I haven't seen Doc all day either."

Sam overheard the conversation. "Somebody need him Chester?" he asked

"Well...no..I was just kinda remarkin'."

"Moss told me had headed out before lunch," kitty joined the conversation. "He probably had some patients out in the country to go check on - you know he has been kept kind of busy here in town for the last few weeks. Come on Chester let me buy you a beer."

Sam listened but said nothing. After all he had made a promise.

Later that evening Kitty went back upstairs to find the Marshal awake.

"Well you look better than you did earlier," she tells him, and went over to the sideboard where she kept the good Brandy. "Chester said he would make rounds tonight, so you don't have to leave, lets just enjoy a drink and then go to bed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The Book**

Chapter 3

Adams enjoyed his day. Even the ride in the old buggy was pleasant. The sun had warmed the afternoon air enough that he removed his jacket and drove along in his shirtsleeves. A little later he removed his string tie and undid the top buttons of his old white shirt. Life sure felt good.

The drive out to the cabin took him about two hours. He pulled up beside the front door, climbed the two steps to the porch and went on in. Nothing had changed since he was here last. He brought the few things he had in the buggy into the cabin and took care of the horse, then stored his fishing gear on the front porch. Once he got the fire going he put the coffee pot on, pulled up one of the two old chairs and sat down with the book he had brought with him. He ran his hand over the soft leather binding. There was an image of a huge sea creature embossed in the leather, highlighted with gold and red. The title of the book was also raised and like the image it was emphasized with gold and tooled in flowing script, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. He had been waiting to read this for over a year now, the time had finally come. Carefully he opened the book, his steady, sensitive hands appreciating its character. He read for maybe an hour, by which time he had finished the coffee. Taking his book he went to the porch and collected his fishing pole and headed down to the stream.

The sun was getting lower in the sky now and he hoped to catch something that would make good eating for supper. He baited the hook and threw the line in the water, there was a convenient log to lean back on so he seated himself on the ground and opened his book to continue reading. He got quite involved with Professor Aronnax and his assistant Conseil as they boarded the frigate Abraham Lincoln, and joined Captain Farragut to look for the savage sea monster that was destroying big ships and terrorizing the oceans. Doc was on the frigate with them as they left Brooklyn Pier, and headed south. After 3 weeks the Farragut crossed the tropic of Capricorn and was sailing along the coast of Patagonia, heading towards the waters of the Pacific.

About an hour had passed during which time the physician was totally engrossed in his reading. A pull on his line brought him back to the present, alerting him that he had a catch. Hauling it in he found a reasonable sized catfish on the hook. It was four chapters later before he caught his second. The pair would make excellent eating for supper.

He closed the leather bound volume and sat staring at the water. He felt as if he was alone in the world, no one was sick, he had no responsibilities, nobody looking to him to perform some miracle that was way beyond the capabilities of modern medicine. It was like a weight was gone from his shoulders. He knew it could not last; just two or three days would be enough though. Surely that was not too much to ask for.

Before leaving the water's edge he cleaned his catch, then gathered up his gear and headed back to the cabin.

Supper eaten, enjoyed, then cleared away, he took the bottle of fine whisky he had brought from Dodge and poured himself a generous measure. It reminded him for an instant of sitting round the table in the Long Branch with his friends. Maybe he should have told them what he had planned - but they may have tried to stop him coming here, or worse still tried to come with him. He felt a little guilty about Matt, maybe he should have stayed in Dodge another day or so to make sure the Marshal was going to be alright, but then something else would have come up and his short vacation would have been put on hold again.

The fire was still burning in the hearth so once more he settled to read the book. No interruptions, no one came knocking on his door needing medical attention. It was not that he disliked his work. Indeed he was passionate about it, he had even brought two of the latest journals to read once he had finished the novel, but sometimes the pressure got to him. There was no relief, no one he could confer with, he was the top of the pyramid, everyone looked to him for strength, but he had nowhere to go for comfort, support or encouragement.

Finally he closed the leather bound volume and set it carefully on the old weathered kitchen table. Taking the pillow and quilt he had brought with him from Dodge, he made himself comfortable on the small bed built into the corner of the room. There was a second room with a bigger bed, but he liked it here where he could watch the dying embers of the logs fading in the hearth.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Back in Dodge, Matt and Kitty were watching the dying embers of the stove in Kitty's room. The Brandy made them feel warm and relaxed.

"Come on Cowboy, Doc said I had to see you got plenty of rest."

She goes over to the big brass bed and pulls the covers back.

"Please don't fuss at me Kitty, Doc has been doing that for days."

"He was worried about you, Matt, more than I've ever seen him before. In fact he looked quite worn out himself when I saw him earlier. Here," she notices him trying to ease out of his shirt, "let me help you with that."

She eases the faded red shirt from his left shoulder and looks at the wound.

"It seems to be healing fine, when did Doc say he would take those stitches out?"

"He said another two or three days."

She looks at the other wound just above waist level on this right side. "Maybe I should clean that for you, it still looks a little red and inflamed." She noticed the small amount of blood on the light dressing that Doc had applied. Not a good location for a wound, she would be willing to bet that it was getting irritated by the leather belt that held his pants up.

He submitted to her ministrations but objected the whole time - mainly to disguise the pain as she cleaned it with some of the solution Doc had given her for the purpose. Finally she applied a clean dressing to cover the incision.

It took a few minutes to put away the left over bandages and solution, but when that was done she started her own night time ritual of letting her hair loose and brushing it, then she disappeared behind the small screen to change into a pale blue nightgown.

Dillon managed to watch her every move, even though it took a great effort to keep his eyes open. He felt like he needed to be next to her, but tiredness and the effects from the brandy prevented him from rising from the bed. Finally she came to join him and carefully pulled the covers up over both of them before turning to kiss his lips.

He wanted to respond to her, but somehow he was too tired and all he wanted was to sleep. She settled back on the pillows but was scared to lie close to him, not wanting to cause him pain. It wasn't long before his hand came looking for her.

"Come closer to me, I need to feel you beside me." His voice was quiet and his words mumbled. Carefully she inched a little closer until he seemed happy, she felt him relax and shortly after that his steady breathing indicated that he was sleeping.

"Sweet dreams, Marshal." she whispered.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**The Book**

Chapter 4

John Billups and three other men were camped about 10 miles east of where Doc was sleeping in the two-room cabin.

They had a campsite a short distance from the creek and a good fire going with a large pot of beans cooking.

As they sat around the fire to eat, Billups wanted to go over the plans once more.

"That stage is due by here at 9.15 tomorrow. It is carrying a strong box with money from the bank in Dodge City headed for Hays. They will almost certainly have someone riding shotgun. "Zander," he looks up at the short man with a slight mustache on his upper lip, "he is your responsibility. You will hide in those bushes back there and take him out as they come around that curve. The rest of us will come down from the other side of the road there." He assigns tasks to the other two men, everything is planned down to the last detail. "If anyone gives us trouble shoot 'em otherwise we just turn the stage horses loose and leave. It will take them a day or more to walk back to Dodge, we'll be far away by then. Remember leave the passengers alone unless they cause trouble, we want to be in and out fast. I just want the money that's in the strong box. Everyone understand?"

Three heads nod in agreement.

Next morning the four men break camp early, horses are saddled and the men take up their positions to wait for the stage. At last they hear pounding of the horses hooves as the animals gallop towards the bend in the road. The stage is moving at quite a speed now and because of the roughness of the road the man hidden in the bushes is finding it hard to get a clear shot at his target. Eventually he fires. The man riding shotgun nosedives from the box where he is seated and hits the prairie floor with a loud thump. The driver sees other riders appear from the right hand side of the road ahead of him and realizes he has no way out so pulls the stage to a stop. The highwaymen rein in their horses as they approach. Bandanas cover their faces.

"Throw down your strongbox," one of the three men came forward and seemed to be giving the orders. The driver complied, not believing that any bank's money was worth his life.

"You passengers stay put and no one gets hurt," he continued as he got down from his horse and walked over to the strongbox, gun in hand. The man who had been doing the shooting had ridden down to join the others and was waving his gun in the general direction of the occupants of the coach. The driver watched as one of the other men got down from his horse and started to unhitch the team. One by one he removed the animals from the harnesses and hit them on the hindquarters so they took off into the distance.

The leader stood back and fired at the lock on the strong box. As he did so the shotgun rider managed to turn on his side, grab his pistol and fire at the man who had shot him. Chaos followed with shots being fired from the stagecoach and returned by the masked riders. The robbers began to feel at a disadvantage. The injured one managed to get on his horse and two of the other men panicked and joined him as they turned their horses and took off away from the stage in the general direction of Hays. The last man left was Billups - the leader. He was still thinking of the fifty thousand dollars in the strong box. That moment's hesitation cost him his life as a single shot rang out from a rifle the driver had hidden under his seat.

The driver climbed down from the box and walked over to the man who had tried to rob him. He picked up the man's gun, stuck it in his belt then turned him over with his foot. The man was dead. He went on to check on his shotgun rider. Sadly he was dead also. The passengers, three in number, emerged from the coach as the driver walked towards them.

"Look's like we got a couple of men to bury, then we better decide what we are going to do, those horses will be in the next county by now." The dead man's horse had taken off after the others when the guns started firing.

Later the driver laid out the situation to his passengers. They were about twenty or thirty miles from Dodge and slightly further from Hays. If they stayed where they were and set up camp for the night there would be a stage coming about noon tomorrow that would be headed back towards Dodge. If anyone wanted to wait on the next stage to Hays it would probably be late tomorrow afternoon before it showed up. The stage they had been riding wasn't expected to arrive in Hays till tomorrow morning so no search party would be here for a couple of days at best.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**The Book**

Chapter 5

The three men who had left the stage holdup rode hard for a while, but the man who had been shot had difficulty keeping up. The other two came back to join him. Seeing the amount of blood on the front of his shirt they knew that Zander Willis would not be traveling much further today. Rye looked at him carefully. Zander was his older brother – his only brother – he did not want to leave him here to die.

"We gotta do something, Jed, we can't leave him here like this.

They got down from their horses and went to help the third member of their party.

"We need a place to hide out for a few days, somewhere that the law won't find us too easy."

Between them they got Zander from his horse and laid him under a group of scrubby trees.

"I'll go scout around and see what I can find," Jed told the other two, you stay with your brother."

Rye wasn't sure if the man meant what he said or if he was just planning to ride off and save his own hide, after all it had been Zander who had killed the shotgun rider. He wasn't in much of a position to do anything but agree. He turned his attention to his brother, a quick look at the wound in his chest and he knew the bullet was still in there, but it was deep, it would take a Doctor to remove it. He got the canteen from his saddle and also a small bottle of whisky he carried and returned to his brother.

Holding the water to his lips he encouraged him to drink some, and then he gave him a few swallows of the whisky. He sat there for a while regretting the day they ever met up with John Billups. The man had told them he could make them rich, a share of fifty thousand dollars would help any man get a good start in life.

To his surprise it wasn't long before he heard Jed returning.

"About two miles from here there's a small cabin, just some old man living there alone from what I could tell. It would be a good place to hole up until Zander gets back on his feet.

Between them they managed to get Zander up on his horse and headed off to find shelter.

O0O0O

Adams woke the next morning feeling rested and refreshed for the first time in weeks. The sun was coming up as he went out to get wood to light the stove and get the coffee pot going. Once the heat started to make itself felt, he positioned the coffee pot and the small skillet he had brought with him. He had an egg or two and a little side meat to cook and that would not take long. He sat at the old farmhouse table and propped his book up so he could read while eating. He realized he was now almost half way through his adventure with Captain Nemo and the Nautilus.

After breakfast he planned to look around and maybe shoot a rabbit or two for tonight's meal. A few days of this life was just what he had needed. He would have to go back tomorrow or the next day, it would be time to remove the sutures he had left in the Marshal. Again he felt bad about leaving town like he did, but he knew that if he had stayed much longer he would have been no use to anybody.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Kitty opened her eyes as the sunlight was crawling through the lacy curtains. The Marshal had slept well and insisted on getting up and heading out to the office early just to check on things and then promised to meet her for breakfast at Delmonico's.

Matt and Chester made it to the café a few minutes before she joined them. As always the men seemed to have ordered enough food for a whole regiment, but she had no doubt it would all get eaten.

The conversation turned to Doc, Kitty was sure he had gone to visit some of his out of town patients and probably spent the night with one of them, most likely sampling their corn liquor. They were all of the opinion that he would show up tonight at the Long Branch – or maybe here at Delmonico's for supper. Chester remarked that of course there were always one or two of his elderly female patients who were only too happy to fix a whole pot of stew and several pies for the good doctor so he may not be seen eating here for several days after all.

The meal over Matt sent Chester off to the stage depot to see if there was any mail, and then he escorted Kitty back to the Long Branch.

"Seeing as Doc's not in town to keep you in line, you better come by later and let me change that dressing for you," Kitty was serious – but at the same time there was something suggestive in her voice. Matt grinned at her –

"I'll have to see what I can do. Gotta go make rounds and see what mail Chester found for me, I'll catch up with you later." He gently placed one hand in the small of her back as he pushed the swing door of the saloon open for her with the other. She turned and smiled at him.

"Just see to it that you do."

With that she walked through the door and the Marshal set out to check that all was well with the businesses on Front Street.

O0O0O0O0O0O

Doc was sitting in the rocker on the dilapidated front porch, the book he was reading resting easily in his hands until sound of horses approaching dragged him away from the pages he was so involved with. He lifted his head and removed his wire-framed glasses to look into the distance and see who it was that had encroached upon his solitude. He made out three riders but did not recognize any of them. For a minute he felt like captain Nemo of the book he was reading. The man had created a great submarine so he could roam the oceans of the planet and thus escape the rest of the world with its torment and instability. He had planned to live entirely without contact to any of the continents or their inhabitants. Then three invaders from the outside world were thrust upon him, potentially ruining his sovereign independence over his underwater world. Doc could understand his chagrin as Professor Aronnax and his two companions were forced to join him.

The three riders got closer and he saw that one of them was not sitting upright in the saddle, but leaning over his horse's neck, the horse in turn was led by one of the other riders. Doc had managed to escape his world for a while, but it looked like the world had caught up with him.

They men pulled up in front of the cabin and one of them got down from his horse and approached the physician.

"My brother here had an accident and he's hurt, we need a place to stay for a few days. We saw your cabin and thought you might help."

Doc looked at the man, he was probably in his late teens, from his clothes he looked like a poor sodbuster, his hat was well worn and from beneath it he could see blond curls. The man he claimed as his brother looked a little older but was dressed in much the same fashion, he had a similar long oval face but sported a sparse light colored mustache on his top lip. From the amount of blood on his shirt, Doc figured he had taken a bullet.

"Bring him on in," he pointed to the door to the second room of the cabin. "There's a spare bed in there, I'm not sure how clean it is, but it'll be better than the floor."

Doc looked at the third man of the trio, he looked a little older than the others and maybe a little more ragged. He didn't say anything, just helped the injured man to the bed.

"Let me have a look at your friend here, I'm Doc Adams from Dodge City, I just came out here for a few days fishing." He started to undo the man's shirt, and found a bad looking wound in the man's upper chest.

"Now why don't you tell me your names and what happened to this man."

The other two men looked at each other not sure what to say.

"I'm Rye Willis and that's my brother Zander. This here is Jed Monroe. Now Doc we don't want any trouble, it was just a huntin' accident, you know how such things can happen."

"Jed I have a job for you," Doc started directing the two young men, "I need you to stoke the fire up in the stove out there and boil me some water, and you Rye, go out to that small barn behind the cabin and you'll find my buggy, under the seat is my medical bag, go get it."

They did as he bid, too scared for the life of the third man not to. Rye returned with the bag and Doc got out his stethoscope to listen to the injured man's chest. He was almost unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. The physician could see that the bullet was deep, it was going to be difficult to remove and he didn't really think the man had much of a hope of surviving. Still in his usual manner he would do his best. He did not believe the story of a hunting accident, but neither did he have the advantage of knowing about the stage hold up.

Jed returned with a kettle of boiling water from the stove and Doc poured some in a small bowl he took from his bag and then threw the instruments he would need in there to soak.

The two boys were not sure what to do. They needed this man's help but suppose he knew about the hold up or maybe someone else showed up who had heard about it. Rye decided to keep a gun handy, maybe they could use the man as a hostage if necessary, but he did need the Doc to fix his brother up. None of them were habitual criminals. Billups had come across them hunting for rabbits. He had been impressed by Zanders' skill with a rifle and decided he could use it to help him get the fifty thousand dollars off of the stage from Dodge. He had never intended to share the money equally with the boys, just give them a few hundred each and they would be happy he thought. Of course he had made them all kinds of promises and explained how it was really their right to have some money for a change after all they had worked hard on the old farm all their lives – they deserved a break and he was going to see that they got it. At least that is what he told them.

Now left to their own devices they did not know how to manage and if truth be told they would rather be back working the farm, something they understood all too well. Now Zander could be wanted for murder and each of the others for attempted stage robbery. Still right now it seemed to be all right, the doctor seemed willing to work on Zander without too much of an explanation.

Doc had started working on the young man, trying to thread the soft probe into his chest to locate the position of the bullet. The man groaned a few times but seemed too weak to do much else. Finally he found it and took the forceps from the bowl to try to grasp and remove it. The process was difficult and tiring, but after a good twenty minutes he managed and was rewarded by the sound made by the forceps and bullet as he tossed them into the bowl with his other instruments . He inspected the wound that was left and cleaned it out with some solution from a small bottle he carried in his bag. He packed the defect as best he could but decided not to suture it close tonight. There was a good chance of infection, and he would only have to remove the stitches tomorrow in order to drain it.

He collected the instruments he had used and after throwing the water from the small bowl out the front door, he filled it again from the kettle and started to clean and dry them.

Rye came up to him.

"What you think Doc, is he gonna be alright."

"Too early to say, son. That's a pretty bad wound."

The boy looked shaken. Doc felt sorry for him in a way. He figured they had been involved in something outside of the law, but also felt that the boy was not bad. He watched as he touched the leather bound book on the table. The boy's fingers lingered over the embossed leather.

"My Ma used to read books like that."

"Do you read?"

"Naw, well not much. Ma tried to teach me and Zander, but we was too busy doing chores around the farm to pay it much mind. Pa said he done fine without all that learnin'. I can write my name though." He added that with great pride.

Doc felt sorry for the young man. He had probably had a hard life and now things were likely to fall apart for him. Further more he had a feeling that if the law caught up with Rye Willis and Jed Monroe, they might be spending some time in prison.

"It might be good if you and your friend could go catch us some meat for supper. Your brother could do with a little broth later. It would help build up his strength."

Doc picked up his book and headed back to the bedroom to check on his patient. He thought he could sit by the bed and maybe read a little more of the adventures of Professor Aronnax and Captain Nemo.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**The Book**

Chapter 6.

It was midafternoon before the Marshal made it back to the Long Branch. Kitty had been watching for him since before noon. There were only a couple of customers left after the lunchtime rush and Sam and Clem were clearing up the remains.

As he walked up to the bar, Sam was about to pull him a beer.

"Hold on Sam," Kitty said quietly – for the Barkeep's ears only. "I need to change a dressing before we get to the beer." She turned towards Dillon.

"You go on upstairs and I'll be there in a minute, else Doc will give me a long talking to for not taking good care of you."

Matt gave her surprisingly little resistance and headed up the stairs to the rooms he knew so well. The few hard drinkers remaining in the saloon seemed to hardly notice his presence.

Kitty stayed for a few minutes to talk with Sam about what needed to be done before the evening business started and then followed in his footsteps. She quietly opened the door and was surprised by the sight on her bed. The man who Doc had to almost drag into his office for any kind of treatment was lying on her bed, shirt off, boots off and grinning from ear to ear. She pretended to ignore him and collected the bottle of liquid antiseptic Doc had given her and new supplies to change the dressing.

He did not move as she set about cleaning the wound around his shoulder, just observed her quietly, his watchful eyes following her every move.

"Your hands are so soft and gentle, Kitty," he murmured at last. His words gave her gooseflesh, but she didn't react. She was determined to keep her mind on what she was doing.

He placed his big suntanned hand on her, delicate wrist and caught her eyes with his own. He continued insistently, "I've missed your touch. Do you know how long it's been?"

She smothered a smile as she finished bandaging his shoulder, then started to remove the dressing from the wound just above his waist.

His eyes twinkled as he spoke, "I think it would be easier if you unfastened my belt and pants."

She could not suppress a smile this time, but continued with the job in hand trying not to catch his eyes. Instead she wryly observed, "You're never this co-operative with Doc."

He caressed a long finger across her pink cheek and cajoled, "He's not as pretty as you Kitty, and doesn't make my body do things like you do."

She bit her lip and fussed, "Just stop talking and let me look at this, Matt. It's still very red, you know. When Doc gets back I think you should let him see it."

His voice was smooth as velvet and he raised a brow at her playfully. "I've got something else you can look at."

"Matt, I am trying to be serious here."

"Me too." He sat up a little. "Do you know how long it is since, well since we slept together in this bed? I don't mean like last night. I was gone for three weeks and then I spent three weeks up there in ol' Doc's company." He leaned in and gazed at her. "I've missed you so much." His thumb trailed over her fingers as he held her hand. "Just the feel of your warm skin next to mine..."

"You think I didn't miss you too? You are in no shape for any vigorous exercise right now. If you tear those stitches open, Doc isn't here to put them back."

She tried to get back to the job in hand, but had to pull his pants a little further down over his hips in order to clean the length of the injury.

Matt stilled her hands with his own. "Make love to me Kitty. Let me feel you around me."

His plea was so enticing it made her shiver. She could never remember her man of few words saying anything like that before. Already she could see his need rising towards her, and although hers was not so visible she could feel the warm sense of wanting growing inside her.

He coaxed, "I promise I won't do anything. I'll just lie here and let you do all the work."

She laughed, "I'd hardly think of it as work." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him long and hard, then spoke softly, "Let me finish this first." Gently as she could she cleaned the area where Doc had had to dig for the bullet. It had to be painful but he did not move or utter a sound.

"See," he said "it isn't that bad." She knew better but the pleading look in his eyes and the shy grin on his lips, together with her own rising passion, sent caution to the winds. She stepped out of her dress and petticoats and lay on the big bed beside him.

"I guess you want me to remove the rest of your clothes," she smiled as she set about sliding his pants down his long muscular legs. She reached for the cover and pulled it over both of them. He lay there, letting her hands work their magic, till he could wait no longer. He was about to roll over on top of her.

"Uh-uh, Cowboy, this is going to be my job." She whispered, "Remember what you promised?"

"But Kitty…."

"No buts or else I'm leaving this bed." She pressed him back against the pillows and purred, "Just relax now. I know what I'm doing."

Her hands on his body, her lips against his, their tongues dancing in the space that their mouths created. Finally he groaned thinking he could stand it no longer. She lifted herself directly over him and the primal rhythm of their bodies took over. Finally, release and peace, then slowly and carefully her warmth left him. She didn't say anything, just lay close by his side for many minutes. He made no attempt to interrupt the silence, didn't want to break the spell.

At last he had to speak. "Thank you Kitty, that was wonderful."

She laughed, "I enjoyed enjoy it too Cowboy."

She left the bed and, taking her clothes from the floor, went behind the screen to recover her image. He just laid there, reliving the moment in his mind. All those weeks without the woman he loved had been so difficult. He knew it was bad for her, too. Somehow he would make it up to her.

Kitty reappeared, looking more like the owner of the Long Branch. Once again she picked up the bandages she had prepared.

"You better let me finish this. Sam will be wondering how many dressings I had to change."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**The Book;**

Chapter 7

Rye Willis and Jed Monroe sat on the porch of the little cabin talking.

"So what are we going to do about the old man?"

"Right now Zander needs his doctorin', there isn't much we can do about him."

"Supposing someone comes looking for him. Someone who knows about the stage, then we're gonna be in trouble."

"Tell you what Jed – if anyone comes near this place, I'll deal with the old man – you take care of anyone riding in. Right now he is not giving us any trouble and it's easier this way."

All right" Jed nodded. " I guess one of us better go find some supper like the old man said."

He took his rifle and left the porch.

O0O0O

Doc set his book aside, got up and turned to check on his patient. He took the young man's wrist and felt for his pulse. It was getting weaker by the hour, and feeling his forehead he could detect the beginnings of a fever. He took the cloth from the bowl of water he had set up by the bedside and wiped his patients forehead, somehow he had to keep the man alive at least for a couple of days. He figured the two boys who had interrupted his time alone, would eventually realize they didn't need him if Zander died.

He sat back in his chair and returned to his book. He knew there was nothing he could do right now except try to help Zander, - but then he would do that anyway.

About an hour passed and he heard the boys - he could not help but think of them as that- returning.

The cabin door opened and he heard voices in the front room. In a few minutes Rye appeared at the door. "How's my brother doing, Doc?"

"It's a bit early to tell," he replied wiping his hand across his mustache, "did you boys get something for supper."

It turned out they had managed to shoot a couple of rabbits and Jed was already preparing to put them over the fire. Doc cut the hindquarters off of one of the carcasses and dropped it in the remainder of the pot of water that was sitting on the stove. After he had added some of the dried beans he brought with him he left it sitting there to simmer and returned to the bedroom to check on Zander. Finding his fever had risen a little more he took a small envelope from his bag and stirred the contents into a cup of water. Rye followed him as he returned to his patient. He looked at the young man,

"Here," he said, seeing the concern in the young man's eyes, "come and help me get your brother to take this." He handed the cup to Rye and went to help Zander sit up enough to swallow the medicine. He watched as the brothers shared a look and he under stood the love between them. Two young boys raised up in a very tough environment, probably by the sound of things with a somewhat abusive father, the only security they got was from sticking together. They had a unique bond that made it even more important that he keep the injured man alive.

Doc returned to his chair at the bedside and picked up his book once more, to resume his reading of the underwater travels of M. Aronnax and Captain Nemo. Like Aronnax he was a prisoner, able to move freely within the confines of submarine, but not allowed the freedom to return to his homeland. Aronnax was not unduly inconvenienced by his imprisonment. His interest in the living creatures of the seas was satisfied since he had an opportunity to observe and catalog the plant and animal life of the ocean. Doc likewise had not been too inconvenienced thus far because he was taking care of Zander, something he would be doing anyway. Like Aronnax, though, he was not sure he would ever be allowed to return to his homeland, Dodge City.

He was walking with Nemo and Aronnax through the underwater forest of Crespo when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head he saw Rye standing there. "I'll sit with him Doc if you want to go get something to eat. Jed did a pretty good job on those rabbits."

Doc set his book aside and went into the main room. There were several pieces of meat left on a stick placed over the fire and he helped himself to one, he was not particularly hungry but wanted to interact with the two boys as much as possible. He looked hard at Jed as he sat down at the small table.

"Tell me Jed, what part do you play in all this."

"Wha'd'ya want to know for?"

"Nothing special, just making conversation. How do you know the Willis brothers anyway?"

The young man stared at him with cold brown eyes, but gave no answer. Doc thought he was a year or two older than the others, and certainly had a tougher look about him. He felt that he might be able to talk some sense into Rye, but this one would be harder to work with.

He went to check on the pot he had simmering on the stove, strained a little of the broth off and took it towards the bedroom.

Rye was talking to his brother although Doc wasn't sure how much Zander was understanding.

"Let's see if we can get a little broth down him." As before Rye was only too willing to help.

"You know, he would have a much better chance if we could get him to Dodge. I have an office there and could take care of him better."

Rye appeared to hesitate. He wanted to do the right thing but was scared of what might happen if the law caught up with his brother. Doc's plan now was to get these two boys away from Jed. He knew he could handle them but was not sure about that one.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**The Book**

Chapter 8 

It was early afternoon when a telegram arrived from Hays telling Dillon that yesterday's Hays City stage never arrived from Dodge. He knew that the stage had been carrying a lot of money in its strong box.

The scheduled afternoon stage pulled up at the depot on Front Street an hour or so after he got that news. There were six passengers packed inside and three men sitting up on the drivers box. These were the new passengers plus the driver and passengers from yesterday's stage who had decided to return to Dodge rather than wait out there on the prairie for the next stage to their intended destination. Chester was standing outside the depot as they arrived and when one of the men climbed down from the box he quietly asked the jailer to get the Marshal. They had the strongbox from the stage that had been held up and needed to return it and the money it contained to the bank. There it could be stored in the bank's safe to await the next stage out to Hays, which would be the following day.

Matt escorted the strong box back to the bank and then spoke to the driver. After that he went across to the Dodge House where most of the passengers where staying and talked to each of them in turn. He quickly built up a picture of what had happened out there on the road about 30 miles from Dodge and planned to ride out tomorrow and take a look at the scene for himself.

It was evening before he made his way to the Long Branch. He was standing up against the bar telling Kitty that he would be heading out in the morning to take a look at where the hold up took place. Sam was behind the bar and could not help overhearing what he was saying.

"Is that anywhere near the old Finney place, Marshal?"

" I would say about 5 miles away," Matt replied as he took his beer and started to head over to a table at the back, to which Kitty was already making her way.

0O0O0O

By the following day Kitty was beginning to worry about Doc. She was contemplating a fresh cup of coffee at the Long Branch when Sam came up to her.

"Something troubling you Miss Kitty."

"Sam, I was just thinking about Doc, he's been gone for three days and no-one's heard a word from him. That's not like him." She thought to herself, but did not say out loud that it was unlike Doc to go off like that – especially as he had told Matt he would remove those stitches by today. "If he doesn't show by tomorrow I'm beginning to think someone may need to go look for him in case something's happened."

Sam said nothing but worried about what Doc had told him before he left town.

It was mid afternoon before Dillon made his way through the swing doors to the saloon. He did not see Kitty but walked over to the bar and putting some money down asked Sam to bring him a beer. The barkeep placed the drink in front of him.

"You know Marshal, I think I need to tell you something."

Matt turned to look at the man's troubled face.

"Just before he left town Doc told me he was going to take two or three days off, said he needed to get away from everything. He was planning to go out to the old Finney place for a few days, but not to tell anyone unless it was a real emergency."

Matt listened, "I don't understand why on earth he took off like that in the first place."

Sam looked at the lawman as Kitty came over to join the conversation.

"He said he was tired."

Dillon looked at Kitty before answering. "He could have locked his door and slept right up there in the office, he didn't have to go riding halfway across the county."

"I don't think it was just sleep he needed Marshal, he said he needed a break from the responsibility, that it weighed on him kinda heavy."

Dillon looked puzzled, " I don't see what….."

Kitty interrupted him. "No I guess you wouldn't, I'll explain it to you later."

"So is that where he went, the Finney place?"

"That's what he said."

"Hmm." Matt turned back to take a mouthful of his beer. "I was going to ride out tomorrow and take a look at the place where stage was held up – I think I better be riding out to the Finney place too."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**The Book **

Chapter 9

Doc was getting ready to try to catch a little sleep by his patient's bedside.

"I'll sit up with him Doc – you go get some rest," Rye volunteered.

Doc looked at him trying to figure him out. He was not a bad kid, just got led astray by dreams of riches planted in his head by another man, at least that is what he had put together from what he had heard so far. He could tell he was genuinely torn up about his brother and just wished that somehow he could make it right for both of them.

He went to the main room to sleep a little on the bed in the corner. Jed was already lying out on the floor in front of the fireplace. He was a more disagreeable type. Doc just knew he was going to be trouble.

It was the early hours of the morning before Rye came to get him. Zander had become more feverish and his breathing was harsh. The young man looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"He's not going to make it is he Doc?"

The physician removed his glasses and looked at the man.

"Probably not." he said, putting as much comfort in his voice as the words allowed.

Jed stuck his head around the door.

"What's up?"

"Zander ain't doin' so well."

"Well they'd probably hang him anyway. You and me need to get out of here Rye and get rid of the old man. You think he doesn't know how Zander got hurt? He'll bring the law after us."

Jed made a movement towards Doc, going to grab him by the arm, but at that moment Zander coughed and tried to speak. Rye pulled his gun from holster.

"You just get back in there and close the door behind you. As long as there's life in my brother, the old man stays alive."

"Your call but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Do you know what happened Doc?"

"Not really," his hands were reaching for Zander's wrist. "To me he's a sick boy who needs help. Pass me my stethoscope," he points to the instrument on a table by the window."

After he listened for a while, he looked up again. "You can tell me if you want to."

Rye thought about it for a while. It would be good to tell someone. He didn't want to be involved in the first place. What would Ma have said? She was the one who had tried to open their minds to the rest of the world, to teach them to read and write so they could understand more things than just the prairie where they grew up and worked. Things like that book the old man was reading. Rye had never heard of, let alone seen, oceans and sea creatures. Now it looked like he never would.

"I didn't wanna do it Doc. A man called Billups rode up to the farm one day. Me and Zander had been working to plant seed so we might get a decent crop in the summer. He said we was working too hard, life would never be no fun with just farming like that. He had a better way. He had watched Zander shoot rabbits and said he could tell he was a skilled man with a rifle. He could give him a job to earn some good money."

Doc didn't say anything, just listened, idly turning pages of his book.

"He said he could give us both a job, it would be easy money. Since Ma and Pa had died we had never had nothing easy. He said there was some money in a big box and it was ours for the taking."

"Where did Jed come in?"

"He kinda wondered up a few days later. Billups said we needed him."

"So what was this job?"

Doc wondered if Rye was goin to tell him. The boy stood there thinking, looking at his brother.

"We didn't know till we got there. Billups had us hold up the stage. It was Zander's job to shoot the Shotgun he did it too. Billups didn't want to harm the passengers, just wanted the box with the money. Only it all went wrong. The Shotgun didn't die right then, he still had some strength and managed to shoot Zander. Then the driver took a rifle and killed Billups. Us three left quickly – but Zander was hurt."

Doc looked at him, "So you held up a stage. That's a serious crime and if the Shotgun was killed, Zander would most likely be hung for murder."

"I almost think it better if he dies here. I don't know what to do Doc."

"Here sit by your brother." He pulled the chair up to the bed again,

"You know, Rye, the law can be fair. If you turn yourself in you would get a fair trial, things could be taken into consideration. It's likely you would go to prison for a while, but you are young, eventually you would serve your time and be a free man again."

The night dragged on, eventually morning light found its way through the window.

Zander came to for a brief while and spoke some words to his brother, then, as Doc watched, the young man took his final breath. Rye buried his face in his hands and Doc went up behind him to put his arm across his shoulders. Whatever he had done, Rye was going through one of the hardest times in his young life and somehow Adams felt for him. All he could do was offer his presence for comfort.

Doc was thinking this was the third or maybe the fourth day since he had left Dodge, he knew someone would come looking for him soon. After several minutes had passed, he at least had a plan in his head.

"Listen Rye, I have a good friend in Dodge City, he's a lawman, a United States Marshal. He's an honest and fair man. If you turn yourself over to him, he will see to it that you get a fair trial. He'll be riding out here any time now to look for me. We just have to keep Jed calm till then. It would probably be better if he thought Zander was still alive, that way we might all get out of here without more bloodshed."

Rye thought about it for a while then nodded his head.

"I couldn't live a life on the run anyway, I'll go along with that."

"You stay here, I'm going to go make some coffee, I'll bring you a cup."

In the main room of the cabin Jed was waking up. Doc couldn't help but notice the different attitude he had from Rye. This man had become belligerent and harsh, not much feeling there.

Doc looked at him. "Go find some more wood and I'll get this stove going." The man looked at him.

"You ain't here to give me orders."

"Please yourself, if you want some coffee we need wood for the stove. I need to stay here in case I'm needed."

Sullenly the man left and returned a few minutes later with an armful of stove wood that he dropped unceremoniously on the floor.

"Here's yer wood."

"You know you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"And leave you to blabber mouth to the law."

"You'll be well away from here before I get anywhere near a town that has any law."

"Well I ain't risking it. As soon as Zander is dead we can do away with you, and me and Rye can ride out of here, no one will know anything."

"Suit yourself," Doc told him.

He poured three cups of coffee and took two of them back to the bedroom. Jed followed closely behind. The physician didn't want him to get too close to the bed but Rye played the part well and was talking quietly to Zander – or at least that is what it seemed. Jed left.

They sat drinking coffee for a while.

"Tell me about your book Doc, it'll take my mind off of things."

He told him about the great submarine, Nautilus, and how captain Nemo sailed it through the seven seas. How Aronnax and his two colleagues finished up on board by accident and now Nemo would not let them leave in case they told anyone else of his existence. To begin with they enjoyed the adventure seeing sights they would never have experienced, but then while exploring under the south pole they became trapped and thought they would all die. Eventually Nemo worked his fantastic vessel free and they took off once more in search of other discoveries. After a while a ship appeared on the horizon. The vessel seemed determined to destroy the Nautilus and likewise Nemo wanted to destroy the vessel. All kinds of weapons were discharged and a great sea battle erupted.

It was about that time that Doc heard horses approaching and looking through the small window saw two familiar figures in the distance.

Jed had heard them too.

"Bring the old man out here Rye, I have a plan."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**The Book**

Chapter 10.

Kitty watched as Matt was getting ready to leave the next morning. He gathered his boots from under the bed, and carefully fastened his belt.

"You sure you should be riding with that?" She indicated the dressing on his side.

"It'll be fine, someone has to go look for Doc."

He gathered his hat and his gun belt from the peg by the door, then leaned over to embrace her.

"Don't worry Kitty, Chester is coming with me, we should be back by evening."

He left, carefully closing the door behind him.

Chester already had the horses tacked up and ready to go when he arrived at the jail. They rode in silence for over an hour till they came to the place where the holdup had taken place. The stagecoach was still there where it had been abandoned – presumably the company would send someone out with a team of horses to retrieve it before long. He got down from the buckskin and walked around. He saw where they had buried the Shotgun and the bandit, and picked up a few bullet casings. Then he kept walking till he found the tracks left by the three men that had left the site. After a while they turned west and headed in the direction of the Finney place.

O0O0O0O0O

The cabin was just ahead of them and Matt saw smoke rising from the chimney. He pulled up about a hundred yards from the small building, and tied the horses in a grove of trees.

"I'm going to make my way around to the back and see what I can find out," he told Chester.

O0O0O0O0O0

Inside the cabin Rye looks at the physician.

"Leave this to me Doc, maybe I can make up for what I have done." With that he takes his gun and walks through the door into the main room.

The physician listens.

"Jed, leave the doctor alone. He's a good man, you don't need to kill him. That's the law out there. Let's turn ourselves in, at least we will live."

"In prison maybe, what kind of life is that?"

"Better than dying at the end of a rope."

"You've been listening to his stories too much, Rye." Jed starts towards the bedroom door, but Rye stands in his way.

Doc can stand it no longer, he doesn't want to see any more death. He pushes through the door.  
"What do you need me for Jed? There is no need for you two to fight. I'll do what you want."

The man goes towards the physician and grabs him round the neck

"You're my ticket out of here." He half drags the doctor with him to the door. Pushing the man in front of him he walks out onto the porch.

"Hey Lawman, show yourself or the old man gets it, throw your gun out and let me see you with your hands up."

"Don't do it Matt, he's not going to hurt me."

"I can't risk that Doc." Matt appears from behind a small patch of scrub, obediently throwing down his gun and raising his hands.

"That's good now get over here." Rye waved his gun towards the Marshal and indicated where he wanted him to stand. Then he yells over his shoulder, "You get out here Rye, we're leaving." He raises his gun aiming it at Matt but before he can fire a shot rings out and Jed falls to the ground. Rye is standing in the doorway, gun still in his hand.

"I couldn't let him do that."

Doc bends down to check on the man on the ground – he is dead from the single bullet Rye had fired.

The two men turn around to see Rye Willis sitting on the step to the porch with his head in his hands, gun thrown on the ground beside him.

"Are there anymore of them?" Matt asks Doc.

"No that's all."

"Come on down Chester," the Marshal calls towards his assistant.

Doc watches the man as he comes walking and hopping from their hiding place.

"You need to talk to Rye over there Matt, and there's a dead man inside. It's his brother. I'll go hitch up my buggy and find a shovel, looks like we've got a little burying to do."

Doc leaves and watches as Matt goes over and talks with the young man.

It's an hour later before they are ready to leave. Doc points to the small blood stain on Matt's shirt. "I think you should be riding in the buggy with me," he says. Matt doesn't argue because he figures it will give him time to talk about what went on these last few days. Riding up there in the buggy, he sees a leather bound book sticking out from the medical bag under the seat. Curiously he picks it up and looks at it.

"Isn't this the book you bought in Wichita, Doc? Must be almost a year ago."  
"That's right."

"Did you read it?"

"I did."

Matt shakes his head. "So that's why you came all the way out here?"

Doc laughs to himself then slaps Matt across the shoulders.

"You wouldn't understand."

It is just getting dark as they pull into Dodge. Matt takes his canteen and rifle from the buckskin, and has Chester take the buggy and horses along to the livery. He turns to Rye Willis and points the way to the jail.

"Let's go," he says.

"Oh Matt," Doc calls after him, "when you get through at the jail, you need to come back here and let me look at that." Once more he points to the bloodstain on the Marshal's shirt.

Dillon gives him a look, "I mean it, Matt, or else I'll have Kitty bring you back later."

"I'll be there."

The prisoner gives him no problem during the short walk along Front Street. The Marshal locks him in one of the cells then returns the rifle to the rack in the front office and locks it in place. The coffee pot is cold so he gets the fire going and after a while pours some of the steaming liquid into two mugs and walks back to the cells with them.

He unlocks the door where Rye is lying on the cot.

"Here," he says "try this, then tell me what happened out there."

The prisoner gives him much the same account as Adams had done during their ride back to town. Dillon sits at his desk to write it in a report and about the time he finishes the last sentence and signs his name at the bottom of the page, Rye calls to him from the back.

"Marshal, do you think Doc would come see me tomorrow?"

"I can ask him. Anything else you need?"

"No, I'm fine."

He walks out of the cells and closes the door behind him. Soon Chester returns after taking care of the horses and Doc's buggy.

Matt takes his hat from the peg, "I'll see you in the morning," he tells his assistant as he leaves to make his rounds after which he plans to head to the Long Branch. At the last minute he remembers the doctor's threat and makes his way up the stairs to his office.

Doc is sitting at his desk reading a journal when he opens the door.

"I wondered if you'd show up," he says as he gets up from his chair.

"You didn't leave me much choice," the Marshal replies removing his shirt.

The physician looks at the two wounds. "I'll take these stitches out," he says indicating the shoulder. "This other incision needs a few more days, I don't think there's any infection, but it's irritated from rubbing on the waist band of your pants. I'll put a thicker dressing on it, that'll help. You can tell Kitty she did a good job taking care of things."

"Oh I already did that," Matt replies with a smirk.

Doc clears his throat and looks away, slightly embarrassed by the meaning behind his friend's words. He pretends to ignore him.

"Just come by and let me look at it in a couple of days, I'll remove those sutures then."

When Doc finishes applying the new dressing, Matt picks up his shirt. As he starts to put it back on he remembers his prisoners request.

"If you have time tomorrow, the boy wanted you to come see him at the jail."

"Oh did he say he was sick or something."

"No I don't think so, he just said he wanted to see you."

O0O0O0O0O0

It was a good thirty minutes before he finally left the Doctor's office and headed towards the Long Branch. Looking over the batwing doors he could see her sitting at the back table alone. He smiled to himself and headed towards her. There is a beer already on the table waiting for him. They exchange quiet greetings and he sits down beside her, removes his hat and places it on the table next to him.

"You know Kitty I finally figured out why Doc took off, he wanted to read a book. Strange he could have done that right here in Dodge."

Men she thinks – or maybe this man in particular. She just smiles at him. "Yes Matt, just to read a book."

O0O0O0O0

Next day Doc goes down to the jail to visit the boy.

"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes Doc, tell me how that story ended. Captain Nemo and Professor Aronnax, what happened to all of them?

"After the Nautilus fired its weapons, the strange vessel that had appeared over the horizon sunk to the depths with all hands on board. For Nemo it was some sort of revenge. For Aronnax and the others it was a horrible thing to watch so many lives being lost in such a terrible fashion. After it was over Nemo went crazy, the Nautilus headed north at an incredible speed till they came to the wild waters off the Scandinavian coast. They were headed towards a maelstrom, a huge terrifying whirlpool of the ocean that threatened to suck even the Nautilus down to the bottom of the sea, to its destruction. Aronnax and his friends managed to escape from the submarine and finally made it to dry land. They thought the Nautilus, its captain and crew must have all been destroyed, but never knew for sure. Maybe they are still out there, still wandering the oceans and discovering new worlds."  
"Kinda like what is going to happen to me Doc. Maybe I should have died back there with Zander, but somehow here I am. He wanted me to go on, to try and put things right."

He hung his head and Doc's hand went out and patted his shoulder. Quietly he left. Somehow he hoped the young man would survive what was coming to him. He was not a bad boy, just got lead astray. Imprisoned on his own Nautilus by someone else's folly.

END


End file.
